Ymir
I was hated by the world just for existing. I...to give countless people joy, I gave up my life. But from that time, there was a wish I held in my heart. If someday, I was given a second chance at life...this time...I would live for no one but myself. Ymir about her past life. Stats Name: Ymir Alias: Freckles, Lady Ymir (By Eldian Restorations) Jaws Titan Species: Human, Intelligent Titan Age: 75 (Biology 18) Status: Deceased Overview Ymir (ユミル Yumiru?) was a graduate of the 104th Cadet Corps and a former member of the Scout Regiment. She also had the ability to transform into a Titan. Appearance Human Ymir was a tall, slender young woman with intimidating golden eyes and middle-parted hair often styled into a ponytail with long bangs at the sides framing her face. She had disheveled-looking brown hair held back with a red tie and usually wore the uniform of the Scout Regiment. When Ymir was reveared as a goddess, she wore a pale halter dress with a belt and her hair down. During her final days on Paradis Island and leading up to her death, Ymir wore dark pants and a white long sleeve shirt. Jaws Titan Form Ymir's Titan form, the Jaw Titan, was considerably smaller than most Titans, standing at 5 m.3 It had rugged hair, small black eyes, a large nose, small pointed ears, and long arms. Her most distinct traits were sharp fangs and claws. Unlike other human-controlled Titans, Ymir's body was not well-proportioned because her head was too big. Unlike the Female Titan, her Titan form possessed no distinctly feminine features, similar to Pieck's Cart Titan. Pure Titan Form Prior to eating Marcel Galliard, Ymir's Titan form was noticeably thinner and her rib cage was more prominent, She also had regular teeth instead of sharpened teeth. Personality nitially, Ymir appeared to be selfish, cynical, uncooperative, and confrontational However, she later revealed a kinder side, especially around Historia Reiss. Even earlier, Ymir showed this emotional and selfless aspect of herself when she took full responsibility for the Eldian cult's existence, despite her followers betraying her first. She saved Erwin Smith's life, even though she blamed him for her plan to ensure Historia's future failing. It should also be noted that she showed considerable regret over devouring Marcel Galliard, Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover's friend and comrade, regardless of the fact she did not do it consciously. Ymir was extremely perceptive and could discern the nature of the people around her with alarming accuracy, such as Historia's martyrdom mentality, Reiner's split personality disorder, and Sasha Braus's desire to look good in front of her peers by hiding her native accent and developing an extremely formal way of speaking. Due to her experiences and belief in self-pride, she tended to rudely criticize people for being untrue to themselves. Furthermore, Ymir was very reasonable, as she knew what to do during her kidnapping situation and reconsidered her options to accomplish her goals. After regaining her human form, Ymir resolved to proudly live for herself only, thinking it as the best revenge against all those who hated her for her mere existence, and those who had used her for their own purposes. While she was not arrogant, her pride was what defined her character the most. For this reason, though aware of Marley's existence and the secret behind the Titans, she refused to divulge any information to anyone behind the Walls. It also might have played a part in her decision to save Reiner and Bertholdt out of a sense of being indebted to them since their arrival is what caused her to regain her human form, even though she knew it meant her own death and never seeing Historia again. History Many decades ago, a nameless, homeless, Eldian girl lived in the streets of Marley as a beggar. Eventually, she was found by a man who gave her the name "Ymir," after the ancient Ymir Fritz and brought her into a cult dedicated to the worship of Ymir. She was worshiped by many Eldians in the cult, and Ymir chose to abide by her new role in order to bring happiness to those around her. However, a time came when the cult was discovered by the Public Security Authorities, and the man who named her claimed she had deceived him. Ymir chose to abide by her given name, and she was arrested with the other cultists. After being paraded around Marley and stoned by angry citizens, the cultists were taken to the borderline of Paradis Island and forcibly turned into Pure Titans.5 Ymir ventured through the country outside of the Walls searching for humans to consume. Eventually, Ymir fell into a ditch and was slowly submerged in the earth as it settled over her and would remain in this state for over sixty years. In the year 845, Ymir sensed Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover, Annie Leonhart and Marcel as they were venturing to the Walls, and emerged from her imprisonment driven to feed on them. Ymir tried to consume Reiner but Marcel pushed him away as Ymir grabbed and consumed him instead as Reiner and Bertholdt watched in horror. Later that night Ymir reverted back to her human form as a result of consuming Marcel in a desert, and when she saw the beautiful night sky she laughed for the first time in years. Eventually, Ymir found her way to the Walls and became a street thief within the interior.5 Sometime later, while scavenging for food in a church she overheard a conversation between members of the Order of the Walls, regarding an illegitimate child of the royal family who was given the name "Christa Lenz" and sent off to the Cadet Corps. Upon hearing one of them express annoyance at her very existence Ymir felt pity for Historia, sympathizing with her position.5 In the year 847 Ymir enlisted in the 104th Cadet Corps to find Historia. Story Ilse's Notebook: Notes from a Scout Regiment Member In the year 849, Ilse Langnar, a member of the Scout Regiment that resembled Ymir, encountered a Titan that spoke of her as a "subject of Ymir." This Titan mistook Ilse for Ymir, and bowed before her while referring to her as "Lady Ymir." Ilse's notes of the encounter were later discovered by Hange Zoë and are the first hints of Ymir's true nature.7 Humanity's Comeback arc On the first day of training, Ymir and Historia venture outside and fetch refreshments for Sasha after her 5 hour-long run as a punishment. Ymir acts apathetic and shows little care for Sasha's well-being, telling Historia that she could use Sasha's stupidity to her advantage. At a later time during their training, Ymir confronts Sasha about speaking in an overly polite tone, rather than her home's dialect. Ymir begins to criticize her for it, and Historia scolds her and claims that Sasha should speak however she wants to.8 At some point during training, the cadets complete a snowstorm training exercise, arriving at a base at the foot of a mountain. After their fellow cadet Daz loses consciousness during the exercise, Historia elects to try to pull his body along on a cot, despite Ymir's protests. Ymir argues that they will only survive if they abandon Daz and head for base together, but Historia insists that they could all survive if Ymir goes ahead of her. Noticing that Historia has not asked for help during their entire course, Ymir deduces Historia has no intention of saving Daz nor herself, and that she is using their situation as an excuse to die in a heroic way. Ymir reveals that she is aware of Historia's true past, having heard officials from the Order of the Walls discussing her existence. Historia asks if Ymir joined the Cadet Corps in order to find her, and Ymir proposes that it may be due to her own past being similar. Historia asks if Ymir originally wanted to befriend her, but Ymir says that they are nothing alike, as Ymir kept her old name after starting a new life, because abandoning her name would be to admit defeat. By living for herself, she robbed her enemies of their power. Ymir scolds Historia for looking for death rather than directing her feelings towards her enemies, and Histora says that there is no longer any way for all three of them to survive their mission. Ymir leads Historia to a cliff overlooking the base at the foot of the mountain and proposes tossing Daz over the edge so that she and Historia can make it to the base alive while Daz could be searched for later. When Historia objects, Ymir takes matters into her own hands and throws her aside into a snowbank. She then transforms, and uses her Jaw Titan form to carry Daz down the mountain to base camp. When Historia arrives, Ymir shows her that Daz was safe indoors. Ymir decides to reveal to Historia how she saved Daz, but only if she promises to live by her true name when her secret eventually becomes known to everyone.1 Ymir graduates in the 104th Cadet Corps outside the top 10, which Historia deems that she deserved to be there more than her. It is implied that she intentionally gives less than her full effort so that Historia could have the 10th slot. After graduation, she follows Historia into the Scout Regiment. Struggle for Trost arc Ymir is stationed in Trost District when the Colossal Titan breaches Wall Rose. During the battle, her squad discovers a catatonic Armin. Conny Springer tries to get Armin to tell them what happened, and Ymir observes that Armin is likely the only survivor of his squad. She callously declares that Armin's survival was not worth losing the rest of his squad mates. Conny grows angry at her attitude and Historia is forced to mediate between them. In response, Ymir requests that Historia marry her once the battle is over.10 Ymir and Historia volunteer to help supply other soldiers during the battle and are split up from Conny. They are eventually placed on standby with other surviving cadets, where Conny fills them in on what happened to the cadets at the military's headquarters. She is surprised to see that Mikasa is not present among the survivors, but when the group asks Jean what happened to her, he claims that he was ordered not to tell. Eve of the Counterattack arc Ymir is present among other cadets during Commander Erwin Smith's speech to join the Scout Regiment. After the commander tells about the grim future that awaits new Scout members, many cadets leave. She is among the few that remain and get accepted into the regiment. She tells Historia to leave when she sees her about to cry. The 57th Exterior Scouting Mission arc Ymir participates in the 57th Exterior Scouting Mission. In the Forest of Giant Trees, she is positioned atop the trees with other soldiers to prevent Titans from entering the forest.12 She asks Bertholdt about Historia's location, to which he says he does not know. After a loud Titan scream is heard from the forest, Ymir is shocked to see hordes of Titans rush into it. Sometime later, she sees the retreat signal for the mission.13 Ymir safely returns to Wall Rose with the remainder Scouts from the failed expedition. Clash of the Titans arc After Nanaba reports that Wall Rose has been breached, the Scouts are ordered to go on horseback and evacuate local citizens near-by. Ymir is seen next to Historia Reiss on her horse, accompanied by Nanaba and Henning. Both the recruits are devoid of their omni-directional mobility gear and Ymir initially voices refusal to be a part of the team as being unarmed would make them extremely vulnerable to Titans. After the Western and Southern teams take refuge inside Utgard Castle, Ymir comes under suspicion by Reiner when she is able to read the label of a herring can in an unknown writing correctly and he comes to suspect that she may know more than what she is letting on.3 When the castle comes under attack by Titans capable of moving at night, the four equipped Scouts are killed and the remaining rookies are left under danger of the tower collapsing. Fearing the end is near, she tells Historia to live a life she will be proud of. Asking her to remember a promise that they made earlier, Ymir jumps from the tower and cuts herself with the knife Conny gave her, triggering her transformation into a Titan. Ymir fights the Titans strategically, aiming for the nape of their necks and showing great focus. However, while being fast and vicious, her Titan form is no larger or stronger than most Titans. They attack viciously and Ymir grabs at the wall of the tower but releases it as the bricks come loose and the heavily damaged structure shows signs of falling over. Historia reasons that with her power, Ymir could have easily escaped alone, but she is putting her life on the line to fight for the recruits survival. Angered, Historia yells at Ymir to stop behaving like a hero and to start fighting for herself. She orders Ymir to tear the wall down. Ymir then breaks the tower and as the tower collapses, Historia, Conny, Bertholdt, and Reiner hold onto her hair as Ymir in her Titan form told them to grab on. The tower completely collapses, burying the Titans under the rubble. When the Titans begin to emerge from the wreckage, Ymir launches at them immediately and puts herself at risk once again. However, she is pushed to her limit and finally overpowered. The Titans begin to tear her body apart and devour her. Historia runs to the Titan horde, begging Ymir to stay alive so that Historia could reveal her real name. Ymir and the recruits are saved by the timely arrival of Hange's squad, which proceeds to slay all the remaining Titans in the vicinity. In the aftermath, Ymir lays almost unconscious in her human form, her right arm and leg missing, with Hange and Historia by her side. Before Ymir passes out, Historia reveals that her true name is "Historia. The Scouts regroup atop Wall Rose and Ymir is brought up via a lift. Keiji explains that her insides are similar to scrambled eggs and claims that any normal person in her condition would be dead. Historia speaks to Hange on Ymir's behalf, claiming that she is undoubtedly an ally to humanity. While Hange is skeptical, she notes that it would obviously be for the best if they could all get along and work together, noting that Ymir's information could be a treasure to humanity.16 Shortly after, Reiner and Bertholdt reveal themselves as the Armored and Colossal Titans. The two transform and Reiner tries to kidnap Eren who transforms as well and begins fighting him. Meanwhile, Bertholdt partially transforms into the Colossal Titan and grabs Ymir and another soldier.16 He swallows them both and then helps Reiner.17 Together they escape with Ymir and Eren. Afterward, Reiner and Bertholdt arrive at a forest and take a break high in the branches with Ymir and Eren on one branch and the two of them on another. Ymir waits for her limbs to grow back while Eren regains consciousness, missing both of his arms.18 He is impatient and wants to fight his way out, but Ymir pragmatically points out that he does not have much of a chance. They are surrounded by Titans at the base of the trees and Reiner and Bertholdt are the only ones with omni-directional mobility gear.19 Ymir asks Reiner why he stopped rather than going all the way to Wall Maria, but he does not give a direct answer. Suspecting the real reason, she asks him if the Titans around them move at night like the ones at Utgard, and he tells her that she should already be aware that they would not.19 As they wait for sunset, Reiner begins talking strangely about promotions and how hard they have been working. When Eren calls out his behavior, Ymir realizes that Reiner has fractured his personality to cope with the guilt over being friends with the people he is trying to kill. She mocks him and her words clearly hit home. Though she stops pushing Reiner, Eren does not, and when he starts yelling at Reiner and Bertholdt she tells Eren to stop because she needs to be able to count on him. mir asks if Reiner and Bertholdt are trying to meet up with the "monkey" they saw back at Utgard Castle, since they had quite the reaction on seeing it. Perhaps it could even be something they need in order to return home. On hearing this, Eren realizes that Ymir knows much more than he does, and pushes her for answers, but before she can say anything, Reiner offers her a deal. They cannot promise her safety, but they are willing to work with her in order to protect Historia. When Eren asks her who their true enemy is, Ymir simply says, "Who knows..."19 While the sun is still up, Reiner and Bertholdt prepare to move out without explanation. Bertholdt asks Ymir if she remembers who she ate when she regained her human form. She admits she does not and apologizes when she realizes that it was probably a comrade of his, given the timing of when it happened. Bertholdt is surprisingly understanding, saying that he similarly does not remember. He asks her how long she had been wandering as a Titan and Ymir says it was about sixty years, like she was stuck in a nightmare that would never end. The group of them flee using their ODM with Reiner carrying an unconscious Eren and Bertholdt carrying Ymir. As they leave, Ymir looks back and sees the signal flares announcing the arrival of the Scout Regiment. Believing that Historia is too good-natured to not be among the rescuers, Ymir tells them this is their chance to grab her. Reiner refuses, saying that their chances of succeeding are too low, but Ymir fears she will be eaten by another Warrior before that happens and she will never have another chance to see Historia. Bertholdt and Reiner try to reassure her that they will rescue Historia later, but Ymir wonders if accepting that means she will be lying to herself again.5 Her mind made up after recalling her past, Ymir interferes with Bertholdt's maneuvering and threatens to take Eren back to the Scouts if she does not get her way. She might be the worst kind of person, but she is willing to risk Historia's future if it means they can meet one more time. She can buy Reiner and Bertholdt time to escape, or if they want, they can fight to the death right now. Ymir takes on her Titan form and meets the pursuing soldiers alone in the forest, where Conny recognizes her and tells the others not to attack. She looks around at the faces of those present until she spots Historia, who she captures in her mouth. Ymir then turns around and swings from tree to tree to escape. Reiner and Bertholdt are waiting for her at the edge of the forest. On seeing her, Reiner transforms into the Armored Titan and begins running while Bertholdt grapples onto his shoulder with Eren. Ymir jumps onto his back and he carries them all away.5 As they flee, Ymir removes Historia from her Titan's mouth and partially emerges from the nape. She calls her Historia for the first time and apologizes for eating her. Ymir tells her that she is going along with Reiner and Bertholdt, and this is for Historia's safety as well. It is not as bad outside the Walls, and no one will say she should never have been born. Historia does not believe Ymir and offers to help her fight off Reiner and Bertholdt, saying that no matter what she will always be her ally. Though Ymir wavers, she decides she cannot let Historia go. Ymir expects she will be killed to retrieve the power of the Titans she stole, but if she hands Historia over Reiner and Bertholdt, they will speak on Ymir's behalf. She calls herself pathetic for doing this to save her own life, but Historia reassures her that she will still be on her side.2 Commander Erwin Smith leads a horde of Titans into Reiner to stop him and Ymir is forced to defend Historia. In the chaos they are separated from Reiner and Bertholdt, but they manage to kill a Titan together.2 As the battle intensifies, Ymir questions whether she is better off siding with the Warriors or the Scouts, but any way she looks at it, the chances inside the Walls are bleak. Historia tells Ymir that despite all her actions, she believes that Ymir is still trying to protect her rather than living for herself.20 They join Sasha and Conny in fending off the Titans around them when a newly freed Eren strikes a particular Titan with his bare hand, triggering something that everyone with the power of the Titans can feel. This causes all the Pure Titans present to drop what they are doing in favor of devouring the one that had attacked Eren. As he runs away he screams and sends the Titans after Reiner and Bertholdt. Ymir now realizes why they were after Eren, and that with his power the people of the Walls may have a future. The Scouts prepare to retreat during the confusion and Ymir looks back to see Reiner and Bertholdt are about to be overwhelmed. She reaches out to Historia and caresses her hair before apologizing and turning to run back. Ymir arrives in time to stop a Titan from eating Bertholdt. With her assistance, the three make it back to Wall Maria where Reiner asks her why she came back to them. Ymir calls herself an idiot, but that she will be a souvenir so they do not return empty-handed. If they had not come to break the Wall, she would never have woken from her nightmare, so she is going to return what she borrowed. Bertholdt shakes as he thanks her and apologizes. With tears in her eyes, Ymir reflects that it was not so bad being a goddess for a while.20 Upon being brought back to Marley by the Warriors, Ymir writes a letter for Historia explaining her past and asks that Reiner deliver it to her when he returns to Paradis Island.21 At some point afterward, Ymir allowed herself to be devoured so that her Titan could be passed on to someone else. Struggle for Ponyville arc Upon being brought back to Marley by the Warriors, Ymir writes a letter for Historia explaining her past and asks that Reiner deliver it to her when he returns to Paradis Island. Reiner personaly gives Historia the letter when she and the scouts arrive in Equestria After reading the letter, Historia receives a vision of Ymir chained in front of an unidentified person in a cave similar to the one under the Reiss family's chapel. Historia asks Reiner about what she saw, and he reveals what happened to Ymir. After being brought back to Marley, Ymir willingly allowed herself to be killed and was eaten by Marcel's brother, Porco, transferring the power of the Jaw Titan to him. Porco mentions that when receiving Ymir's memories, Reiner appeared to be a very different person on Paradis Island than on Marley, accusing him of imitating Marcel's Warrior-like personality, which Reiner does not deny. Historia is devestated by the news of Ymir's death Abillites Ymir possessed great physical ability even in human form. She also showed to be fully capable in combat and the use of weapons. During her time as a trainee, it had been rumored that she started slacking off to ensure Historia a spot in the top ten. Power of the Titans Ymir was able to transform herself into the Jaws Titan (顎の巨人 Agito no Kyojin?), a 5-meter Titan. She gained this ability after she ate Marcel Galliard, a Warrior from Marley, in the year 845. * Speed: Despite her small size, Ymir's Titan form had above average speed and agility, which made it easy for her to climb walls and trees. She dispatched multiple enemies in quick succession by biting them in their nape while using her claws and pointed teeth, a clever tactic used several times by her.56 Against humans or other Titans in a forest, Ymir would have the advantage, as she could swiftly outmaneuver them. However, her size has proven to be a problem since she was easily overpowered by Titans not long after her transformation at Utgard Castle. * Partial Transformation: Ymir possessed the ability to partially emerge from the nape of her Titan form, allowing her to interact with others while still transformed. This appears to be a defining ability of the Jaw Titan, as Porco Galliard does the same during the Raid on Liberio.57 However, Uri Reiss did the same with the Founding Titan. * Regeneration: Like other Titans, Ymir had shown the ability to automatically heal any injury and even regrow entire limbs. When she lost her right arm and leg at the battle of Utgard Castle, she was able to regenerate them in a matter of hours.58 * Communication: While others with the power of the Titans, such as Eren Yeager, are unable to form words while transformed, Ymir was skilled enough to communicate through her Titan form, though she was unable to speak as eloquently as Zeke Yeager's Beast Titan59 or Pieck's Cart Titan. Relationships * Historia Reiss - Ymir was romantically attracted to Historia and utterly devoted to her. The two had a strong connection and deeply trusted each other, even while keeping their own secrets. Due to their similar background and painful experiences, Historia was one of the few people Ymir truly cared about, wishing to protect her at any cost. This is possibly why she started to slack off in order to allow Historia to graduate in the Top 10, which would give her a chance to live safely in the Interior as part of the Military Police. While not completely willing to trust Reiner and Bertholdt, she betrayed the Eldians of Paradis Island in exchange for Krista's safety. Even though doing so may endanger Krista's life, Ymir stated she was a horrible person that wanted to see her one more time, but only left her behind when she thought that Historia would be safe inside the Walls. Ymir actively worked to discourage Historia's martyr complex, and challenged her to embrace her true identity and live for herself with her head held high.61 Her influence in Historia was so strong that she even rejected to inherit the Founding Titan and fought her father. * Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover - Ymir agreed to become their ally and work with them in exchange for Krista's safety. She expressed that she did not trust them entirely and believed that even if she cooperated with them, she will eventually be killed by their warriors. When they attempted to flee without kidnapping Krista, she made it clear she will fight them to the death if they did not give into her demands. When things looked bad, Ymir quickly abandoned them and considered leaving them to their fate. However, she decided to leave Historia behind in order to come to their aid because she felt a sense of gratitude towards them for accidentally triggering her return to human form. She stated that she was the only one capable of understanding their circumstances, as they are "the same". She further stated that she wished to "return what she took from them" and insisted on returning to their hometown as their prisoner. * Connie Springer - Connie is an antithesis to Ymir; Ymir was as wily, selfish and only had Historia as Connie is obtuse, empathetic, and has many friends. Inevitably, they had an antagonistic acquaintance, often exchanged verbal barbs with each other. They had repeatedly clashed (one incident almost physically),62 as Ymir often made him the target of mockery and he called her pejorative names due to her haughty attitude. Even so, it would not be right to say that they were on completely bad terms: Connie was quick to defend her when she appeared before the soldiers in Titan form. Later, when he encountered her again during battle, he told Krista that Ymir only acted seriously when it came to protecting her, showing that even after her apparent betrayal, he still believed in her. * Sasha Braus - Ymir was not ashamed to take advantage of other people, especially if they are naive and simple-minded. She initially helped Sasha back to bed after she collapsed in exhaustion, but used this to make Sasha feel indebted to her. It is shown that she often pushed her chores onto Sasha, but she also was the one to confront Sasha over hiding her real dialect/accent and demanded that she not be ashamed of her roots. * Eren Yeager - Ymir and Eren had few interactions prior to being kidnapped by Reiner and Bertholdt, with him admitting he did not know her well at all. They quickly come to mistrust each other, due to Ymir's secretive nature. She was critical of his then short-sighted viewpoint and stated that she could not rely on him for anything, instead choosing to side with the Warriors. However, Ymir was surprised when she discovered Eren possessed the Coordinate and took back her previous views of him. With this, she saw that Historia was going to be safe as long as he was around, deciding she was going to leave her in the Walls as she went off with Reiner and Bertolt. Killed Victims Directly * Marcel Galliard (unintentional as a Pure Titan)63 * 1 member of the Scout Regiment64 Failed Attempts * Reiner Braun (unintentional as a Pure Titan)65 * Mikasa Ackerman Trivia * Ymir ranked eleventh in the First Character Popularity Poll. ** Ymir ranked thirteenth in the Second Character Popularity Poll. ** Ymir ranked twelfth in the Third Character Popularity Poll. * Ymir is a primeval being in Norse mythology who is the progenitor of all jötnar (giants). "Ymir" also means "the scream." * Though she first appeared in chapter 5 of the manga, she was not named until chapter 36. * Ymir shares a birthday with Lynne. * Oddly, her personality appeared to be a foil of Historia, who often pretends to be a sweet girl so that others will remember her fondly. However, her true nature was darker, more depressing, and blank. Ymir's true persona appeared to be much more selfless and quite emotional. * The official website mentions Ymir was in love with Historia (Krista) * In the original draft for the series, Ymir slacking off to give Historia the 10th rank is discussed immediately after graduation. In the published version, Historia does not confront her about this until much later.68 * Overall, Ymir's Jaws Titan lacked the distinct similarity to her human form that the majority of the other human-controlled Titans show. * In Chapters 39 and 40, Ymir's Pure Titan was originally shown to have sharp teeth, but Chapter 95 would later retcon this and establish that her Pure Titan had normal human-like teeth, revealing that her sharpened teeth were products of the Jaws Titan. Category:Characters Category:Survey Corps Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Titan Victims Category:Warriors Category:Military Category:Non Ponies Category:Females Category:Intelligent Titans Category:104th Cadet Corps Category:Attack on Titan Characters